Reunion: Arrival of The Sister
Introduction It was early morning in the reigion of Mochina Island, many of it's inhabits were all getting ready to see what the day would have in store for them. Exiting the Twilight Phoenix Guild was Ellena Hotaru, along with her two children as the group headed out to the market to buy food for their guild. Nearby one of the markets, A woman with long blue hair was seen paying for a piece of fruit that she ate while walking around to explore the city. Ellena and her children walked ot the market and split up to get all the supplies they needed for tonight. "Don't cause troubel like last time!!" Called Ellena as she watch the two kids run off. "We won't!" They both replied vanishing into the crowd. "Heard that one before...." Mumbled Ellena as she smirked a little. The woman had bitten into the fruit she purchased she smiled at it's sweet taste, but quickly lost sight of it when the two younger children accidentally bumped into her, causing her to drop the fruit accidentally on Motoko's head. "Oh, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" The woman said as she helped the two children up and cleaned Motoko's head with some napkins. "I'm fine!" Smiled the little girl as she looked back to see her mum appear. "Causing problems again Motoko?" Said Ellena with a smile. "No!" I said i won't....Itachi is probably though....." Said Motoko pouting abit. "Haha, no it's fine, it was my fault for not looking where I was going, they didn't cause any trouble..." The woman slowly helped the children up and looked over to the woman in front of her, the moment their eyes connected, the woman noticed a familiar face. The memories of happier times came flooding back with both woman in the same picture, both were smiling and having fun, doing everything together. Then the memories of pain came rushing in, the village was seen burning down and everyone of the villagers dying or trying to run away. The two girls were seen running towards their families, but one was captured by the bandits while the other saw and started crying. The blue haired girl just told her to run and get to safety, leaving the other to her potential fate as she cried. Remembering the past caused tears to go down the blue-haired woman's face as the kids looked at her with sadness, "Is it really you... Ellie?" "How do you know my name?" Ellena just looked at her confused. slowly moving one hand to her sword just in case it's a repeat of last summer. "Who are you?" Motoko climbed down and just looked between the two just as confused as her mum. "I guess since it's been so long.... Back in your hometown, we used to play together and have fun, we were sisters until that dreadful day, it's me Chloe" He said with a smile as she felt more tears dropping down to the floor. Ellena hugged her tight. "By the Wings! I thought you were killed during the attack!" Said Ellena smiling brightly. "What happened? I got found by one of the soldiers who came to help rebuild the town." "Some of the bandits captured some of the villagers including me, they took us to another region to attempt to sell us, but thanks to some nearby mages, we were able to be freed and were able to make a life in the city. Though after I found i could do magic, I trained myself to hunt down those who hurt and killed our families, finding them and turning them in, but not before I nearly beaten them to death" Chloe said as she hugged Ellena tightly. "So your after Daimon as well?" Said Ellena releasing Chloe form the hug and pointing to a wanted psot with a reward of 20 million Jewels dead. "He's the guy who hired those guys to do it.....We've yet to figure out why....By "We" i mean me, my husband and our guild." "Husband? Wow, all those times we talked about someday getting married and raising a family, at least one of us started" She said with a smile on her face, looking over to the wanted posted. "If this Damion is the cause of our village being slaughtered, then I want to take him down too" She said with determination in her voice, "So who are these two?" Chloe said looking over and kneeling to see both Itachi and Motoko. "My twins....Itachi and Motoko the Terrible Two as they're known to the guild and the island." Said Ellena smiling. "I'd introduce you to my husband but he took a low pay job to try and numb his bordum he's gotta lately." Just as Ellena finished her sentance a huge explosion erupted form a near by alley way and out walked Markus holding the deceased body of the gang he was required to remove from the market area. He looked at the body and sighed. "I told you guys to pack up and leave didn't i?" He said throwing the body back into the alley. "Stupid f*cking scum bags.....Weren't even worth the effort.....Now i'm even more bored...." He then noticed Ellena and his kids. "Oh hey guys! Didn't know you were gonna be here." He walked over hugging Ellena and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Who's this?" "My name is Chloe Sakura, I'm Ellena's best friend before the incident, so you're the man she set her eyes on, it's great to finally meet you" Chole said bowing in respect to Markus. Markus returned the bow and too out a peice of cloth to whipe the remaining blood off his hands. "Well it's good to meet an old friend of Ellena's....So i'm guessing your hear for a reason, looking for work?" Said Markus putting the cloth away. "Not at the moment, I was originally here to see what this place had to offer, but after remeeting my sister and seeing her kids and you, I figure I could see what you guys do" She said with a kind smile on her face as she hugged her sister once more, letting the tears of joy fall down her face. Markus casually pointed to the smoke coming from the alley. "Thats what we do.....As well as hunt down Daimon's men and him so we can kill him." Said Markus before kissing Ellena on the cheek again and starting to walk away. "Well i need to collect the reward for this job....I'll cya around." He then vanished in a flash of lightning. "Sorry about that.....Markus isn't much of a talker around new people...." Said Ellena sighing as she watched him vanish in his customary manner. "We'll see him later at the guild hall....Wanna come?"